Four Years and a Reunion
by melmel12129
Summary: Four years ago, Prince Fuji Syuusuke's brother Yunosuke and lover Ryoma were taken from him in the same hour by death and a vengeful Army General Tezuka...but it's years later now, and something seems fishy with Ryoma and the way Ryoma willingly betrayed him... Thrill Pair (to clarify - Ryoma "willingly" went with Tezuka)
1. Missing

**Hi, I'm back again, and all I have to say is: I'm sorry...**

**I was going to write more chapters before updating, but I ended up just finishing this chapter before getting the uncontrollable urge to post this. I think I might just call this FYR (Four Years and a Reunion excluding the words not capitalized.)**

**Anyways, Chapter 1 is called 'Missing'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 of Four Years and a Reunion: Missing_

_You know, they always say, "One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else." I never believed them. If you truly loved them, then they would love you too, and if they loved you too, then they would never love anybody else. Four years ago, I found out how true that one sentence was. _

* * *

_Four years ago…he left me._

_Four years ago…he left me for **him**, and he claims that he loves **him** more than me._

* * *

The hourglass broke.

With a crash, the glass splintered into pieces, the sand falling onto the sturdy dark cherry wood table. Its yellow fingers snaked its way across the surface, and finally, finishing its descent onto the white plush carpet. When the blank carpet swallowed the sand, it seemed as if the sand was only too eager to escape the now broken glass shards that pricked the wood surface.

The glass represented a cage…one that mesmerized and trapped the sand. The sand either loved the cage and felt secure in its stolid, unmovable arms, or hated the cage and yearned to get free. When the glass splintered, the sand was able to escape from its cage and find freedom, out where it could get absorbed by the sea.

However, being swept away by icy blue waves was better than being trapped in a smooth glass prison of time, where the only meaning is sliding back and forth between the halves or staying still and always listening to the glass' demands…but sometimes, to protect the ocean from the glass's angry and vengeful wrath, the sand chooses to stay in the glass, wanting to call out to the waves, but yet unable.

Whereas on the beach, the sand is told where to move…but also tells the mysterious azure expanse of water where to go and where each day is a flickering battle between earth and water.

In occasion, though, the sand wished to remain with the glass. Even as gravity pulls the sand away and out of the broken cage, the sand calls out to the glass, empty promises of return. The sand fights the ocean, needing the glass to hold it together, fighting the mass of other sand that trapped it. The sand was drowning under the blue waves. Sometimes, sand did not understand the ocean. What you do not understand is what you fear. The sand feared the ocean, terrified by its cold, mysterious, yet frolicking nature.

Yes, in a way, the ocean was dangerous, and could cause pain. To escape the pain, sometimes sand could hide in a shell, surround itself with a shield…a shield of sand, a pearl in the palm of an oyster. The sand has turned into something precious, something worthy, or so it thinks, to be locked up in glass again…

I only stared at the timer, not understanding what was going on or why it was happening.

The timer's now damaged bottom had been labeled with two words: Fuji Yunosuke. I had a collection of these sand timers on his desk: one for each one of my precious people-Father, Mother, Yumiko nee-chan, Yuuta nii-chan, Yunosuke nii-chan (just a baby), Ryoma (my dark green haired lover), and my personal servant, who tended to my daily life. If my newborn brother's timer had shattered…that could only mean one thing-he was dead.

otouto was born rather sickly, so it wasn't much of a surprise, but still, Mother would be devastated. I rather cared for the little child, and visited him often.

After all, this land of Japan did not discriminate in gender. Yumiko nee-chan would be inheriting the throne. I had plenty of time to waste, which was spent between Ryo-chan and my siblings.

Speaking of Ryoma, he now spoke up, "Syuu. What happened?"

"I…I don't know. This probably means he's dead, Ryoma," I answered with a grave look on my face. Sure enough, a panting maid soon ran into my bedroom.

"Prince Fuji-sama…oh, and Echizen-sama-Prince Fuji Yunosuke has passed away, bless his young soul," she cried. I pretended not to see the glare she leveled at Ryoma, as I really didn't need to deal with that at the moment. I nodded and dismissed her, turning back to Ryoma.

"It's as I thought. If you don't mind, I shall go check up on my mother," my cerulean eyes flashed open and met Ryoma's golden ones. Ryoma stared back into my eyes, and nodded. I love the defiant flash in his eyes, and even though we're not bantering as usual, and this is serious, I can tell from that flicker that he has an unbreakable will. But I'm still shocked that my baby brother is dead. "Right. I'll go now."

Ryoma stands up from my queen-sized bed and walks over to me. He taps my shoulder softly, and I try not to melt into the comforting touch. It wouldn't do to have the eldest son of the king subdued by a mere gesture. His eyes convey comfort, seriousness, and a hint of snarky defiance. Saa…what's that I wonder? He gently says, "Syuusuke…I'll be here, if you ever need me. I'm not saying I can replace your brother…I'm just saying I'm always up for a game of tennis if you want. You can show me your new counters. I'll definitely break them."

Damn, he always knows just the right things to say when I'm in such a mood. For a moment, I'm tempted to stay with him, but the idea dispels as soon as it forms. My mother needs comforting, and I will be one to give it to her.

I nod slowly, brown locks swishing across my shoulders. "Of…of course. I'll be waiting, so don't disappoint me." I can't help feeling dread…a premonition of a storm to come. I brush it off as a simple emotion because my brother has died.

Thinking back to Ryoma's statement – hm? He'll break my new counters? I don't doubt he will, but it'll be a challenge. I feel amused, and I'm certain Ryoma knows I'm amused as well because his eyes show annoyance and also relief. I grab his shoulders and kiss him.

Fireworks burst in my stomach and I stifle the urge to push Ryoma back onto the bed and have my way with him. Now's not the time.

My muscles loosen and I relax into the kiss. This is part of why I love him. I decide to voice my sentiments, "I love you, Ryoma." Something tells me that this is the last time I'd be saying this for a while, so better do this now.

Heh…hehe…funny, his cheeks turned red. I could stare at that forever- aw; he pulled his cap over his face. He mumbles, "I love you, too."

I grin happily. "What? Can't hear you…" I don't want to hear words like that coming from under a white baseball cap. Ryoma looks up and glares at me. His golden eyes flare with light.

He smirks and says, "Mada mada dane," his catchphrase. "Are your ears going deaf? I know you know exactly what I said." He knows me so well – but I know him better.

Proof – a picture in my pocket. In this particular wonderful photo, Ryoma is wearing the most beautiful frilly pink dress, a hand-me-down of Yumiko's. "All around the hallway…maybe even into Momo's and Eiji's room," I add. Ryoma's face pales immediately. I love having power over people, especially those I hate a lot and love a lot. I love Ryoma a lot, obviously, to have such blackmail over him.

Ryoma is currently considering the horrors of me giving this photo to Momo and Eiji. Let me just say that if even _I _were in the same predicament as him, I would give up too. Besides, this also had something to do with his father.

"I said: I…love…you…too!" he forces this statement out, glaring at me harder. I can barely stop myself from smiling to show my teeth.

I close my eyes again (as I usually have closed eyes around people anyways – just not when Ryoma and I are having a little fun debate) contentedly, "Well, I'll see you later, Ryo-chan." My teeth start to show in my grin when I see out of my closed eyes (It is possible! How do you think I walk around without hitting anything?) – Ryoma's clenching his fists at the nickname. How cute. I walk out the room, and out of his life.

* * *

_Four years ago…I left him._

_Four years ago…I left him for another man, a man I didn't love nearly as much as him._

* * *

The hourglass broke.

The sand from inside spilled over the delicate glass and onto the dark cherry wood table. The sand was like a snake-slithering and wriggling inside the farthest corners of surface. Then, the yellow grains slipped inside of the soft white carpet and disappeared-not that anyone paid any mind. If one lifted up the sand…the sand would only shift out of their fingertips…elusive…and mysterious.

Sand is beautiful, sometimes hard and grainy, other times soft and warm. It's the work of thousands of waves…corroding, eroding, and breaking. Huge rocks, worn down to small grains over time – it's amazing.

If you held the sand in the palm of your hand, you must have kept it safe, somewhere in a cage, where no one could get it…ideally in a glass jar high up in the most hidden place. If the sand slid out of your grasp…you could only blame the glass, for not being strong enough to hold it. That is a misconception. It's the beach that truly frees the sand. When you desire sand, you would keep it from where it wants to be, you would hide it away in a secret place. However, where the sand truly belongs is the beach, with the crashing cerulean waves and the stretching expanse of freedom.

The sand yearns for freedom, fighting the glass, but alas, the glass is too mighty for the sand, and holds it back. When the glass finally cracks, it's only due to the calling of the navy tides and enigmatic oceans. Of course, time gets its credit. The sand is immensely devious, slithering through any cracks possible out of the glass.

The allure of the beach fights the glass, and though the glass has kept the sand in for many years, it can only relent, its power drained and gone…the monotony of only smooth, sliding surface to run over. Over time, the beauty of the never-ending cycle of tides only gets stronger, and the sand wears down the glass who tries to hold the sand back. When the sand falls free, it returns to where it knows it truly belongs…its other half.

Sometimes, the sand enjoyed the glass, it's smooth, unwavering surface, the steady, never-changing feeling.

I stop musing over the sand and turn my attention to the wood of the timer-squinting; it reads "Fuji Yunosuke". That's Syuusuke's little brother. Syuu's my lover, but everyone pretty much knows that already, thanks to his annoying like of PDA…

"Syuu. What happened?" I ask Syuusuke.

"I…I don't know. This probably means he's dead, Ryoma," Syuusuke answers with one of his serious looks on. One of his _only _serious looks. But…he can't be serious, right? Yunosuke _can't _be dead. He was such an annoying baby, so full of life, so – so alive! Right after he says that, one of the many maids in this castle interrupts our conversation. Che. Annoying.

She whines in a breathless high-pitched voice, "Prince Fuji-sama…oh, and Echizen-sama," and at this point, she glares at me when Syuusuke isn't looking because she and pretty much all the other maids are in love with him, "Prince Fuji Yunosuke has passed away, bless his young soul." Syuusuke nods, turns to me, and dismisses the maid with his left hand.

I smirk. It's nice to know that he doesn't particularly care about the maid.

"It's as I thought. If you don't mind, I shall go check up on my mother," Syuusuke opens his eyes and stares at me. I stare back at him. I've always loved his eyes-so mysterious, so deep and powerful. I nod, and he turns away. "Right. I'll go now." I think he's in shock. But it's to be expected. I can't pretend I'm not devastated too.

I stand up from his comfy shaded-blue bed. Walking over, I gently tap his shoulder. "Syuusuke…" the fact I'm using his full name means I'm serious, "I'll be here, if you ever need me. I'm not saying I can replace your brother…I'm just saying I'm always up for a game of tennis if you want. You can show me your new counters. I'll definitely break them."

I widen my smirk just a little and think about how I'd been the first to break all three of Syuusuke's Triple Counters in tennis. It was then I'd attracted his attention. He'd lured me in with the promise of better tennis games then the rest of those idiotic tennis-pro-wannabes and, of course, his beautiful eyes and the thrill of being with him. Every day was just a new challenge.

Syuusuke nods slowly, "Of…of course. I'll be waiting, so don't disappoint me." His eyes flash in amusement. So he's finally back to normal…great, objective completed.

He turns around and gives me the last mind-blowing kiss I'd have in a few years…but of course I didn't know that yet. "I love you, Ryoma," he whispers. Usually he's playful and annoying, but he seems especially solemn today. Well, obviously, Yunosuke is dead (and I still haven't processed exactly what that means yet), but those four words hold more meaning than usual. He'd even said Ryoma, not that infernal nickname Ryo-chan or Ryo-baby. I'm NOT a baby!

He loves me. I know that. But, hearing the words from him, in such a serious manner makes my cheeks flare red a little. Just a little, but that's enough to make me embarrassed.

I pull the cap over my face once we break apart, and mumble, "I love you, too."

"What? Can't hear you…" Syuusuke replies with a grin. That idiot. He knows exactly what I said. I defiantly stare him down.

"Mada mada dane," I reply. "Are your ears going deaf? I know you know exactly what I said."

Syuusuke takes a picture out of his pocket.

Damn…it's me in a frilly pink dress. Blackmail. I should've known. I should've known it was trouble to let him force one of Yumiko's hand-me-down dresses on me. Ugh.

"All around the hallway…maybe even into Momo's and Eiji's room," Syuu adds with a smirk. My face pales as I nearly choke in horror.

Momo, my self-proclaimed best friend would definitely tease me for life and Eiji…just…no. Eiji is Syuusuke's best friend and the most hyper, agile, and childish man ever. I don't know how he lives a life as a noble being so much like a child, but with Eiji…anything goes.

If this picture leaked to Eiji, the whole kingdom would know in a few seconds. That would include my parents, who lived in a large house in the region next to the palace. My old man…he would look down on me further and never play a serious game of tennis with me! That, above all, could NOT happen.

If it did, my life would be in shambles.

"I said: I…love…you…too!" I force out, glaring at him. Syuusuke's grin gets wider.

He closes his eyes contentedly, "Well, I'll see you later, Ryo-chan." Then he walks out of the room, and out of my life.

…

I'm waiting for Syuusuke to get back. I kind of want to check up on the Queen too, but I think Syuusuke needs his private time with his mother. The clock just keeps on ticking. It's already 11 o' clock in the morning, and Syuusuke's been gone for 2 minutes and 21 seconds…

Its' funny how I used to be annoyed by how much Syuu hung around me; now, I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe this is how a man in love thinks, but I don't mind.

He always finds a way to annoy me-and he always, ALWAYS, has blackmail on me. I can't refuse him…because he has blackmail. I fight with him a lot, but they are all playful fights (which, by the way, he wins every time because of that dress picture), and that's part of the thrill he provides. I'm actually quite proud of being the one of the only ones to be able to stare Syuusuke down when he releases the full force of his creepy eyes.

He reminds me of that beautiful cherry blossom tree outside our window. The blossoms are full right now, as its spring, in fact, April 7th. So beautiful and delicate…

By the way, I kind of wonder how the Queen is doing. She's definitely devastated. I will go visit her later, if she's feeling bet-

…

I think someone just crashed the window in. I'm not sure. Maybe this is all a hallucination, because the man that's standing in front of me is Atobe Keigo, Military General Tezuka's Lieutenant. Can't he just walk in from the door like a normal person?

I know it's him. Who else wears purple shirts with frills and tosses his hair in that fashion?

Jeez, that Monkey King, he always has a flair for extravagant things and grand entrances. "Hey, Monkey King, what do you want?" I ask him with a smirk.

He replies with his own smirk, "I'm here to steal you away." A rose appears entwined in his "slender, pale fingertips" and he throws his boring hair back. Then he glares at me. "I am not a Monkey King, or whatever that vile name you call me is."

"Are you high?" I ask, unbelievingly. "Right, but then again, you've never been sane, wearing those gay purple frilly shirts and whatnot. You really are a Monkey King."

Atobe's face flushes red, "I am **not **gay. Besides, you love a man, do you not?"

"Yeah, sure, everyone knows you have this huge thing for Tezuka-sama. And before you start talking more about Syuu, at least I don't dress like a woman," I respond.

Atobe's face gets serious. So we're finally getting to what he wants from me. "Speaking of Tezuka-sama, he sent me to get you. And you're coming with me, whether you like it or not. It seems like he wants you back in his arms…" Atobe frowns in distaste and mutters, "Don't know what he'd like with a scrawny brat like you."

"Hm…really? And that scrawny brat comment was unnecessary, you know," I ask. I don't even consider it, I definitely wouldn't leave Syuusuke.

A few years ago before I'd started loving Syuusuke, I'd played intriguing tennis with a stoic bespectacled man named Tezuka Kunimitsu, an industrious ranked officer in the army. I fell in love with him too…we dated for a while.

Soon, he got boring. He was the same every day and he no longer offered a challenging tennis game. He was already at his highest potential and never grew. He never asked me what I wanted; he was extremely straight forward although demanding.

He asked me to love him, but didn't love me himself. I couldn't stay with him. After I met Syuu and he showed me his ever growing potential and mysterious self, I broke up with Tezuka.

Slowly, I fell in love with Syuu instead, because unlike Tezuka, Syuu provided me the thrill and defiance I so needed in my life. Tezuka soon grew to be the army general because of his hard working ways, and I rarely saw him after that. Now, hearing that he wanted me back…no way!

I pretend to think about my decision for a second while Atobe pretended he had already won. "Well…I'd have to say…no."

"Ah, Tezuka-sama thought you would say that, brat," Atobe tossed his dull gray hair that he proclaimed was "silver". How I longed to shave that hair straight off… "If so, I have a message from him: 'Remember…I am the general of the military. I have my ways, and I can definitely hurt that lover prince you have hanging around you.'"

How usual of Tezuka. He went straight to the point and even threatened me. However, I can't help but take his threat seriously.

He can definitely hurt Syuusuke somehow; after all, the military obeys his orders. No matter if it is to hurt the prince, as long as he pretends it's an order from the king and queen, the army will follow him.

Not a single person would suspect him…no, not the obedient army master, dog of the monarchs, stoic and rule-enforcing man.

I have no choice. How can I leave Syuusuke? But I can't let him get hurt-I love him too much for that. I also have to pretend I left him of my own free will, because if he knows and goes after Tezuka for me, Syuu may well get injured. This decision will break my heart, but it's worth it if it will keep Syuu safe. No matter if Syuu's heart breaks with mine, at least he will be alive.

"…Let me come with you, Atobe," I glare at him. I can't believe how much I want to kill one person right now.

Atobe widens his smirk. "I knew you'd come around. Let's depart. But before we go, why don't you write your little lover a note? Tell him you don't love him anymore, and that you love Tezuka instead. By the way, this is Tezuka's orders."

I grimly nod. Syuu knows who Tezuka is. Before I left to Syuu's side, Tezuka confronted him. Syuu tries to make me avoid Tezuka, because even though he thinks I can't see it, I know that he doesn't want me near Tezuka. He's going to be furious…and when he comes to argue with Tezuka…I will have to pretend to hate him. It will be hard, but to protect Syuu, I'll definitely do it.

I scribble a note, and then Atobe and I are out of window, and riding away on the horse he's already prepared and tethered to that beautiful cherry tree outside our window. Goodbye, Syuusuke. Don't ever forget me…and I love you.

* * *

I stride through the hallways, intent on reaching my destination – my mother's room. When I finally stop, I am in front of an elaborate dark oak wood set of double doors, inlaid with jewels and embedded with nuggets of precious minerals. These doors would cost at least a couple million. I knock twice, sharp, quick knocks on the wood.

They echo through the hall, and I can see out of my peripheral vision, maids stopping and giving me pitying looks.

I hate them.

The looks, I mean, not the maids. I know they mean well.

Still – couldn't they do something _useful_? Instead of giving looks, they could do something…anything…or if they can't, just stop worrying about it. It's not like those expressions will make otouto come back to life or anything.

The doors swing open and a maid ushers me in, curtseying and holding open the doors.

I walk in – and I'm not too surprised at the scene before me. The curtains are drawn, and my mother is lying weakly on her bed. "Mother?" I call out to her, hoping for a response. I get none.

An elderly maid hurries up to me. I recognize her as Ena, my mother's personal maid for fifteen years. My mother trusts her more than anyone, and Ena is always by her side. "She's in shock. She won't answer to anyone…please, you have to help her! If anyone can, it must be you."

What has mother been reduced to? She's never experienced losing a child – so young, at that, just a few months old, with a whole life in front of him.

All her hopes for him – dashed within an instant, maybe two.

I walk over to her bedside, and Ena pulls up a chair for me. I thank her quietly and settle onto the chair.

"Mother…mother!" I shake her shoulder, not roughly, but gently. Ena looks on with worried eyes. I can understand how she feels, just looking at my mother.

Her pale complexion was even paler. No doubt she hadn't moved from this room since Yunosuke got his fatal disease, several days ago.

Her usually glossy smooth skin was so…tired looking, and for the first time I could see wrinkles start to form. Make-up normally covered what beauty was lacking.

Even her hair was greasy – I could tell from that, that she hadn't gotten up to shower in a few days. Her hair was thin and strung all around her, over the pillow, spilling over her nightgown (which seemed to have gotten larger a few sizes, that or she was growing skinnier, which I didn't doubt…), not in her usual up-do.

I try a different way. I'm not sure if this will work, but I hope it does. "Mama?" I call out quietly.

Success.

Her eyes blink open, long lashes fluttering, painting her cheeks with the residues of the crumbly mascara left over from a few days ago, from when otouto had first gotten his illness…and never recovered. "Y-Yunosuke? Baby, is that you?" She reaches her bony hand to touch my face, and recoils when she realizes it's me, and I'm fully grown up.

For a second, a flash of disappointment lights her eyes – then they go dark again. "Syuusuke? What're you doing here?" Her use of contractions such as 'what're' means that she's not completely back to herself yet as royalty generally speak without contractions or slang. That doesn't mean I don't do it when I'm not in the company of officials, though.

I ignore her question. "Mother, how are you feeling?" I smooth back her hair, and I can feel under my hand that she's sweating bullets.

"Oh, Syuusuke, don't worry about me. Is it real? Is Yunosuke really and truly…dead?" Mother grimaces as she says the word "dead". It must pain her to state it.

I nod my head, deeming words too cruel to express out loud. I watch as the first tears grace the corners of Mother's eyes. They pool, and she blinks. At first she succeeds in blinking them away, but more spill out until there are droplets rolling down her cheeks, staining the pillow and bedspread. She makes no sound, just crying in silence. Ena stops in her work bustling around the room tidying it up to let Mother have her moment of silence.

A few minutes later, my mother's shaky voice breaks the soft silence. "Syuusuke…do you think…do you think that it was meant to be this way? Do you think that God meant for my fourth baby to die? Why…why does He do this to me?"

I shake my head, letting my chestnut locks swish over my face sadly. My mother was religious, as was my father, but they let their children choose whatever religion they wanted. In order to be free of ties to any deity or upper being, I decided to remain atheist, as did Yuuta. Yumiko, being the Crown Princess of a Christian kingdom, was Christian. "No, Mother. Yunosuke caught an illness – it's not anyone's fault."

She sighed tiredly. "Syuusuke…where is your father? I must speak with him."

"Father is in a meeting right now, but it should end in a few minutes. I'll get him," I reply, glad that I can respond as normal and not have to deal with my mother's unstable emotions. I understand them, but I'll never be good at comforting her, as she was always busy and I never saw her often.

She nodded and said, "Goodbye, Syuusuke, please hurry."

I answered, "Goodbye Mother." I wouldn't return – just return to my room with Ryoma after getting my father.

I wave to Ena as I walk out (and she responds in kind) then close the heavy doors behind me. Once again, I'm striding through the hallways and ignoring the pitying looks of the maids (_again_). I drag my fingernails across the clean white walls, not even scraping them, and play a little game with my feet. The floor is gold and bronze tiling, and I tell myself I can only step on the golden tiles – which are the color of Ryoma's eyes. I play this game until I reach an average height wooden door.

Due to my sharp hearing, I hear the meeting just being broken up. Chairs are scraping against the ground, papers are being gathered up, and people are saying farewell to one another. I flatten myself behind a potted plant as people begin to file out. The Chief Advisor, Army General Tezuka (I dislike him for reasons only known to myself and Ryo-chan), butlers that stand around waiting on them…then I see my father.

I walk quickly towards him and whisper, "Father, Mother wishes for you to join her." I hear his quiet exhale of relief as for he'd been banned from the room ever since Yunosuke had – died.

"Thank you, Syuusuke," he says back quietly, and departs, trying not to look too hasty, but failing. He knows how depressed Mother is, and he really loves her.

Finally, finally it's time for me to head back to my own room. I can't wait to spend more time with Ryo-chan.

I should be grieving, but I'm not.

With Ryoma by my side, I feel like I can get over this. My strides this time pace up in speed and in no time I've reached my bedroom.

There seems to be no sound from inside, but I know better. Ryo-chan is just sleeping, and I prepare to sneak in stealthily. He always looks the cutest sleeping, and I have to take a picture. Besides, once he realizes what I'm doing, and he'll give me another cute picture – his scowling face.

I quietly turn the knob, sliding my hand slowly as not to make a sound. The hinges are just oiled, so they don't creak at all. Peeking my head inside, I confirm that there is a lump in the bed. I sneak in and pull back the covers a little so I can see his head – but there's nothing there! What I thought was Ryoma was actually just the bunched up blanket.

He's really sneaky. He's probably hiding in the bathroom or something. He has to be, it's not like he'd be out of the room or anything. Taking a quick look out the window to make sure he's not in the tennis courts adjacent to my window, I advance towards the bathroom. Opening the door, I ready myself to pop in and say, 'Found you!' cheerfully.

Ryoma's not there either. I take a cursory glance around my room again. Hm, where could he be hiding? Then, I notice something out of place. One window has the curtains drawn over it, the other does not. I'm certain that when I left the room both curtains were to the side.

I pull the curtains aside – and gasp. Nothing usually surprises me, but this does. The window is broken.

I look in my garbage can, and sure enough, there are glass shards in there that have been cleaned up. The window was shattered, jagged edges peeking out of the gap. I bend down under the window. I smooth my fingers against the carpet, finding the spilt grains of sand from the hourglass and also tiny glass particles. Whoever had done this hadn't cared about me finding him or her.

Someone had walked from one of the room to another – as the sand that had spilt near the table next to the door was now by the window, opposite the door. Was it – could it be – Ryoma? Now I was frantic.

He had to be here somewhere…he couldn't be gone. Whoever had kidnapped him would pay…

I opened my eyes to their most intent and murder-containing glare. A maid opens the door to deliver lunch, but my aura immediately makes her squeak and run away, hastily shutting the door behind her, holding the tray with one hand shakily.

I begin my search for more hints. I look everywhere – Ryoma's nowhere to be found. I emit a low growl. This wasn't so funny anymore. I swear, when I find the thief that stole Ryoma, I will see to it personally that he's executed. No one touches my possessions without paying.

Sitting on the bed, I try and think rationally. My thoughts drift to the kidnapper. He or she'd obviously didn't take much care in hiding his attempt, so maybe…maybe there would be more obvious clues around.

I stand, my back pressed against the door, and sweep the room with a careful look. There's a piece of paper on my desk that I hadn't noticed before. It stuck out of the bottom a few of my papers and I thought – this could be a note.

It was highly unlikely, but it was a chance.

I practically leapt across the room and grabbed the note. The first words I notice are:

_-Echizen Ryoma_

I'm elated. Maybe this will be the crucial clue as to where he is. But – strange – he always signs _'Love, Ryoma'_.

I don't hover on this point, as my blood begins to boil at the rest of the note.

_Syuusuke:_

_I have to go. I'm sorry. I love Kunimitsu. I can't stand you any longer. If you want to confirm it, I'll be at Kunimitsu's. _

_-Echizen Ryoma_

I clench the paper in my hands, not knowing whether or not to believe it.

Would Ryoma really go back to Tezuka?

Would he show Tezuka all his sides, like he did me?

Would he touch him like he touched me?

Most importantly:

Would he love him like he loved me?

* * *

**I will probably end up editing this later, and I'm sorry if it's not that good, but I'm trying to slowly improve and write chaptered stories.**

**Note: I can't define what year this is - I tried and failed, so just label it whatever time you want, as long as there's royalty and not super modern technology.**


	2. Understood

**Hiya! I'm back! And this chapter will NOT be what you expect...I deeply apologize...just...read first and rant at me later, 'kay? **

**Flames and criticism gladly accepted! And once I've edited, I'll probably PM the critics to let them look it over again...happy reading. *cries* It looks so short...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis (I've been so used to typing Fairy Tail that I nearly wrote that.)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone." It seemed so long ago when I first started liking him. Soon, it developed into something more and everything was perfect... but now that he's gone it takes so long to forget him...no, the question should be, "Will I ever forget him?" or will it take a lifetime?_

* * *

**Syuusuke's Point of View**

Pitying looks passed around all over again…why, why do they do this? Do they not know that it is only torturing me more, reminding me over…and over…again?

Whispers through the hallways…do they think I can't hear them? Do they think I don't notice when they stop their whispers once they see me?

They say, "Poor Prince Fuji, lost his lover and his brother in the same day, in the same hour…poor, poor him," with no regards to my feelings at all. I don't want to hear such a thing – I don't want their pity. It's been three days...but it's all the same to me.

_He stole my lover and they treat him the same way. But not me. Never me. I'm always treated differently, and I hate it. _

Tezuka…he stole Ryoma from me…but everyone treats him with the same level of respect as they did before. When the servants come near me, it looks like they are treading on thin ice.

_It's annoying._

Sometimes, during the night, now, I just want someone to hold, someone to stay by my side and cuddle with me, just like Ryoma did…but I can't find anyone else as beautiful and exhilarating as Ryoma. I can't take it into my heart to replace him…I loved him, and he betrayed me.

Mother and Father say I've become more reclusive. I suppose it's true. I don't speak much. After all, it's only a few days after it happened – and I can still recall every moment of my fury, that still lasts.

_Flashback_

_The paper is still crumpled in my hand. "Tezuka…" I whisper furiously, wishing of some way to inflict pain to him at the moment._

_But – he's the army general, everyone trusts him. I can't do anything…for now…they'll all just assume that what the letter says is true._

_I know better. Ryoma can't love him…he just can't. Tezuka's behind this all and I'll find everything out._

_Nothing will stop me from getting Ryoma back. "Ryoma…wait for me…I'm coming for you…" I throw the paper in the wastebasket with as much force as possible, clean up the sand and glass by my window, and finally, sitting on my bed, the tears begin to flow._

_I don't cry. I just __**don't**__. Even Ryoma hasn't seen me cry, he thinks I'm strong… But this is a special occasion, right? Even a prince with a strong exterior must cry sometimes. _

_"Ryoma…I love you…and I thought you loved me back…but I guess I was wrong…" I whisper to myself, and after removing all traces of tears, I stalk out of the room. _

_End Flashback_

I need to see Ryoma. Now. I need to find out if all this nonsense could be true – and Ryoma needs to make a decision. Me or him. I trust Ryoma, he'll pick me.

I am the prince. Tezuka wouldn't dare go against me. He can't do anything, but I can.

I immediately stop in my walking – for I had been about to attend a meeting with Father and other important advisors, but that could wait.

This could not.

Besides, as Army General, Tezuka would bound to be there – and I couldn't face him. I might lose control. What better time to speak to Ryoma than a time when Tezuka's not there?

I'm sure Ryoma is in Tezuka's house.

Most likely, Father will be mad if I do not attend, but that's not on my mind right now.

My path changes from the meeting room to the stables. A stable boy is already waiting, as he always is, with a horse ready.

"Where to, Fuji-dono?" the stable boy asks. I do not deign to respond and just get on the saddle.

"Is she fast?" I want to get to where I'm going as soon as I can.

The stable boy nods, "Aye, Fuji-dono. One of our fastest."

I swiftly nod back and urge the horse to gallop out of the gates as fast as it can go. I don't bother looking behind me, but I'm sure that if I do, the stable boy would be waving and standing there with a stupid grin on his face, not noticing that he's probably eating the dust the horse kicked up.

Eating dust. Literally. I give myself a reminder to give him some medicine when I get back – we can't have one of our stable boys get sick.

The path to where Tezuka's house is curved and overgrown with weeds as I'm taking a shortcut rarely anyone uses.

Several times the horse stumbles on stray rocks or bumps in the road. Twice she trips over a dead animal. Each time, I raise my "dangerous aura" as it's been dubbed, and even though the mare isn't a human, she reacts as if she is – which means squealing and listening to my commands.

When I reach Tezuka's mansion, I grimace in disgust. Tezuka has absolutely no taste at all. His abode is blindingly white and is boring.

I don't like flowery houses like Atobe's, but Tezuka's house must be the most drab and ugly living area in the land. I tether my mare to a nearby tree next to the gate. Striding up to the door, and possibly, the moment of truth, I use the heavy knocker and knock on the door three times. I hear shuffling footsteps and immediately know it is Tezuka's friend and advisor, Ryuuzaki-san.

I like her; although she's old, she's clever and also used to be the palace's tennis coach.

She opens the door, and clucks her tongue. "Please come in, Fuji-sama, but I'm afraid you will not like what you will hear."

I nod and step in, graciously taking off my shoes, all the while pondering her words. Had Ryoma confided in her? After all, Ryuuzaki-san was always close to Ryoma since she was both his tennis coach and his father's tennis coach (I apologize to Ryuuzaki-san for saying this, but, yes, she is that ancient).

She leads me down a narrow hallway, dimly lit with fluorescent lights above my head. I am reminded of a hospital.

We reach the stairs, and she leaves me there after saying, "Second door to the left." I nod at her retreating back and head up the stairs.

The steps themselves are nothing special, just carpeted in white to make more comfortable. The railings, however, are carved with beautiful swirls and patterns. I run my hands over the ridges underneath them.

Looking at the pattern, it really looks like an ocean, creeping up the stairway to grasp whatever treasure may lie above.

I hate to say this about Tezuka's house, but the railings really are amazing. As I climb up the spiraling staircase, I study the etching. They were done by a professional carpenter, obviously.

However, some parts of the railing are roughly done, most likely Tezuka's own handiwork. He has really put effort into this house…

I reach the top of the staircase, pausing to look around me. I notice the second door to the left, and I can hear bouncing from inside. That was probably Ryoma bored, playing with a tennis ball.

Pondering over my decision, I wonder if it was really right to do this. Although the probability of Ryoma leaving me for Tezuka was highly unlikely, Ryoma had stated in his letter what had happened…and if anything, Ryoma wasn't a liar.

As I approach the door, this decision seemed more and more like a bad idea. But since when was I someone who gave up? Never.

Determinedly, I grab the handle and turn it. Opening the door, my eyes immediately dart around, seeking out Ryoma, hungry for his image after days of being deprived of it.

He turns around at the sound, no doubt thinking it was Tezuka or Ryuuzaki-san. "Yes?" he drawls out, and my heart nearly stops beating at the sound of his voice.

Ryoma faces me fully, and his eyes widen.

* * *

**Ryoma's Point of View**

After Atobe drags me out the window – and I swear I get a cut, although it's so shallow it doesn't bleed – we get on his horse, me in front, his arms reaching around me to grasp the reins.

It feels like a betrayal already.

Atobe gets the horse to move, and we're off at a gallop. I close my eyes and imagine that Atobe was Syuusuke.

It makes me feel both better and worse.

While I feel safer and more relaxed, it also feels as if a stone block had been dropped into my stomach.

Suddenly, the horse stops abruptly, jerking its hind leg in a strange fashion. Atobe swears in disgust and says, "This unreliable horse is not fit for Ore-sama's use."

I look behind me, and I come to the realization that the horse had most likely stumbled on a stone and loosened its horseshoe, of all things.

While Atobe, who surprisingly knows how to fix it (I didn't dare ask him in case he started blabbering on about being awed by his prowess _again_), is laboring over the horse's foot while muttering like Shinji Ibu from the science and technology department, I was thinking.

I'm not really sure what to think of, and the first thing or things that come to mind are, _'Karupin. Ponta. Tennis. Heh…mada mada dane. Syuusuke.' _Discarding the last thought immediately, I decide to focus on Ponta instead.

"Hey, Monkey King. Does Tezuka's house have Ponta, by any chance?" I ask. Just imagining the cool, sugary, fizzy feeling of Ponta sliding down my throat was enough to block out any other unwanted thoughts.

I knew what they were, but I didn't want to think of them now.

"Of course not," Atobe looks affronted. "Ore-sama would never let Tezuka-sama buy such a lowly, commoner's drink."

I roll my eyes. "Ponta isn't lowly. It's worth more than you, anyways. But that's not saying much," I ponder to think what could be worth as much as my Ponta. "Fine, then it's worth more than my sleep. Now _that's_ saying a lot."

Atobe gasps sharply and pulls back from the horse's foot. "Are you saying Ore-sama is worth nothing? Ore-sama has a lot of amazing traits: honest, kind, handsome, modest, incredible, awesome, and of course, Ore-sama is immensely humble."

I only smirk and turn away. "Says the person who refers to himself as 'the great me'," I mumble, hiding a laugh when he jumps up affronted. Fighting with Monkey King really distracts me from thinking about other things.

"You brat," Atobe mutters. He jumps back onto the horse, which grunts, and starts us off once again.

We near Tezuka's mansion and it's the _most boring house I've ever seen_. It must be the ugliest house in all history.

Atobe drops me off at the gate, and tethers his stallion to a tree. Although his house is painfully ugly, I have to admit his garden is okay. It's filled with all different colors of flowers and plants, exotic or natural. The colors are ordered perfectly to make it have a neat but not trying too hard look.

But it's still mada mada compared to the palace gardens.

Sometimes Syuusuke and I used to walk together in the gardens. Somehow, they'd engineered wasabi smelling flowers that were edible, and he'd try to make me eat them all the while popping a few in his mouth for himself. Thinking about it makes my heart beat painfully.

I…I want to go back. I wish this was all a dream. I close my eyes and stop walking, because somehow, when I open my eyes, I'll be back in Syuusuke's room. I take a tentative step forward – and promptly trip over a pebble. Stupid pebble.

I shut my eyes tighter, holding my hands out to stop my fall. Instead, I end up hugging a warm, solid body.

Opening my eyes, I gulp not very subtly. "Oh…hi, Tezuka-sama."

"Hello, Ryoma-kun," he replies as if nothing were wrong. "Please feel free to call me Kunimitsu."

I hide a grimace. His name is so long and so unlike him. I never liked the name Kunimitsu. "Yadda."

Tezuka narrows his eyes. I can see the untold threat in them. "Fine," I acquiesce.

He nods abruptly and turns back to Atobe. "Thank you, Atobe-san. I will see to it that you get a pay raise." Atobe flinches at the much distanced term that Tezuka used to address him. I don't know how Monkey King, a flowery and dramatic guy can love such a boring person like Tezuka. I will never understand, but then again, no one understands why I like Syuusuke, or even guys.

According to my dad, he'll never have cute little grandchildren to pamper anymore. His whole life goal was to see me bring home "beautiful blond babes" (quoting him).

I wasn't sorry to disappoint him at all.

I get pulled forward by a strong hand and I stumble a bit before righting myself and continuing walking. Tezuka leads me into his boring house, and he shows me around a bit.

The inside isn't bad, but it's just as blindingly _white_. He leaves me upstairs in the second bedroom to the left side of the upstairs hallways, and says, "I have a meeting now. Stay here. You're not allowed to come out of this room unless I authorize it. If you need anything, let Ryuuzaki-sensei know by ringing this bell," he indicates a small metal bell on the table side.

I'm glad to know there's at least _one _familiar face around here – Ryuuzaki-sensei used to be the tennis coach, but took to living with Tezuka and doing some of the housework around here.

Ryuuzaki-sensei is also friends with oyaji, and she has this annoying little granddaughter that always turns red and stutters when she sees me. I wonder what her problem is. Is she allergic to me or something? **( a / n Ryoma is so oblivious to Sakuno…it makes me happy.)**

That would certainly be an interesting thing to report to Inui who is the head of the science and technology department.

I close the door to maintain at least a bit of privacy and look around and the room is just as boring as I expected it to be. The walls are white and there's nothing on them at all. The bed is white and the blankets a pale shade of blue – pushed into one of the corners, opposite the closet, which is basically just a pair of doors that open into a small dressing room. A simple wooden desk sits in the corner that's not occupied by the bed but not on the wall that the closet is on. It's white too, and I start to wonder if Tezuka has this serious obsession with the color white.

He should get it checked out, it's pretty serious. The closet is bare, besides a single note that laid on the floor. It was in Tezuka's handwriting: _Clothes will be brought in by Ryuuzaki-sensei soon after you arrive._

I suppose Atobe had gone to retrieve those as well from the palace where I pretty much lived with Syuu. My heart suffers a terrible pang for a second, but I recover quickly.

My feet walk themselves over to the bed (over the _white _carpeting) and I brush my fingers over the blue. Feeling a sudden impulse to ruin the perfection, I jump on the bed, landing spread-eagle on the covers. It's surprisingly soft and I sink into it feeling relief and the ultimate sense of _comfort _before I realize where I am and suddenly sit up.

I sit and think about anything but Syuusuke (_like Ponta) _for around half an hour before Ryuuzaki-sensei comes in with a stack of clothes.

She smiles sadly at me. "I'm sorry Ryoma…I can't take sides in this…I will just continue to do my duty and what's expected."

"That's okay," I reply, abruptly. "I wasn't expecting anything else anyways." She flinches at my harsh tone but stands taller and continues putting my clothes in the closet. "I can do that myself," I say, not wanting any other hands than necessary touch my garments.

She nods and leaves the stack on my bed, opening the door to walk out. I suppose I could be kinder to her; it wasn't her fault anyways. "Ryuuzaki-sensei?" I call questioningly.

She turns around with a hopeful look. "Yes, Ryoma?"

"It wasn't your fault," I hope she gets what I mean…she's definitely smart enough.

"No…it wasn't…and thank you," she replies smiling kindly at me, this time without pity or sadness. "Good luck."

I nod curtly and she closes the door behind her. Her receding footsteps slowly fade into the silence as she goes down the stairs and off to whatever she had to do now.

She wasn't a maid…Tezuka would never do that to her, as she was our beloved tennis teacher…the one that taught me to develop my own style…

Ryuuzaki-sensei just took care of the housework since Tezuka was probably both a horrid cook and had no idea how to do any of that kind of stuff at all.

She was more treated like a mother or a live-in babysitter – food and accommodations in exchange for doing the housework. Her granddaughter…Sakuno, was it, lived with Sakuno's parents in another house near the palace.

I slowly get off the bed and take the stack of neatly folded clothes. Opening the closet door tentatively I peer inside and carefully arrange my clothes on the racks the way I want them.

The doors close again when I'm done with my task and I collapse on the bed again and run a hand through my green hair.

_'Alright,' _I tell myself. _'I'm going to get through this for Syuusuke, because of him. And for myself because I can't lose my pride.'_

Soon after my bold statement, I realize that there is, in fact, absolutely nothing to do here. Therefore, I decide to sleep – why not get some rest then play some tennis afterwards?

I don't bother to change into night clothes or get under the covers; I just lay my head on the pillow and attempt to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep doesn't come that easily. I knew I'd had to broach this topic with my own mind at some point…but I didn't want to.

It chose now to come to the front of my mind.

_'What…what should I do?' _the answer seemed obvious – tell Syuusuke what had happened and have him fix it – he was of the Royal Family, after all. _'But…I doubt Tezuka left any evidence…and no one will believe Syuusuke because Tezuka's so…Tezuka-like.' _Besides, if I told Syuusuke, I only had one chance to make it right…if Tezuka caught wind of it, he'd definitely hurt Syuusuke.

However, I don't think that it's because he still loves me…what's in his eyes isn't possessiveness…it's jealousy. _'Jealous of what?' _I want to ask him, but I don't dare.

Whatever it is, it's connected to me.

For now, I'll just lie low and go along with it…for now, I'll listen to whatever Tezuka tells me to do, but Tezuka…be warned… _'I am merely a sleeping lion. When it comes time…I'll bite you back in the hardest way…I'll take revenge so it hurts.' _

After that, I fall asleep quickly. Time passes in a blink of an eye and before I know it, it's already dinner time.

I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. As if on cue, the door swings open and I look at it, nearly breaking my neck in the process. First of all, a fluffy white thing walks in and I nearly gasp but don't because Echizen Ryoma never gasps – and this isn't a dream right?

_It's __**Karupin**__._

He lived back at oyaji's house…I had been thinking of moving him from there to where I stayed at the palace. I'd been taken…_here_…before I got the chance, however.

I pick Karupin up gingerly. The Himalayan cat purrs gently and I rub him gently on the head. I smile non-superficially for the first time in at least four hours.

Karupin gets set down gently on the bed and he curls up, closing his eyes but not really asleep. I know he's awake – he's merely resting. A foot appears in the doorway and I close my eyes, not wanting to look at Tezuka.

"Ryoma," he states in a no-argument tone.

I yawn, "What?" then open my eyes, staring at the shine on his glasses but not him.

"In case you wanted to know – I did not bring you here because I _loved _you. It is because I need to take something from Fuji-sama the way he took you from me. That is all. We will only need to act in public, but there is no need for you to act in private as well," he says with a stern look on his face. "But remember – when we are in public – don't let your guard down."

I point a finger at him gleefully, "I knew it. And the jealousy in your eyes – let me guess – was because you secretly are in love with Syuusuke!" He almost takes a step back – surprised.

"Ye-No. It doesn't concern you," he tries to cover up the shock in his voice. But the light pink on the bridge of his nose tells me of the truth.

"Mada mada dane," I smirk. He still has a long way to go.

I can understand him a little. I would think the same way – revenge – but I wouldn't do something that drastic…especially if it was to someone I loved. Tezuka and I are just different in that way, I guess. I'll deal with it…for now.

The night passes quickly…and so do the next few days. Now that Tezuka has clarified about this, he's letting me roam around the floor more – and he's even bothered to play a few games of tennis with me out in the backyard court (which I swear he copied from oyaji). His skill hasn't diminished…but neither has mine.

We're on the same level, so it's pretty exhilarating to play tennis with him. However, I still wish Syuusuke was here…he was so much more thrilling. Tezuka is boring except for when he plays tennis.

So imagine my surprise when I'm playing with Karupin three days after the "kidnapping" event and Syuusuke nonchalantly walks in the door and stares me in the eye.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm really sorry! *bows low* I had writer's block for about three months...I wrote about half of it in like an hour...so...sorry if it's bad! I'll edit it later, I swear! And I said this would be the last four years ago chapter...but there's going to be one more...and sighs...I only wrote like three thousand five hundred words this time instead of five thousand...which is my goal for all chapters...but it just ended here on it's own...so...sorry, again!**

**And it's a cliffhanger...*sweats nervously* it's my first time trying one...so...is it good? Is it bad? Should there be a bigger cliffie or was this one good? **

**Next chapter will be the awaited (not really) confrontation between Fuji and Ryoma...and who knows...maybe Tezuka might stop by! **

**Review & Review (Because you've read it already, right?) **

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


End file.
